The Melancholy of Shinn Asuka
by KarumA-chan
Summary: Shinn Asuka finaly finds himself some happines, too bad everything will be fcked up eventually because it isnt what it seems, Romance, Comedy, Angst and a school setting, ShinnxAthrun, light Yaoi, Based on Suzumiya Haruhi though not the same R
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam Seed Destiny: The Melancholy of Shinn Asuka**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own **

I've been having this idea for quite a while now; however I never took the time to think it out

Now I'm back and my test week has just started, which gives me a lot more time to update, this with the help of several songs

For starters this is a Shinn x Athrun fanfic, more of a romance fic that will turn into something quite different from what you thought it was in the beginning and if you kip chapters at the end of it all you'll probably thinking "what the heck is going on?!" however the starter chapters are still normal, confusing but normal, enjoy!

this authors note was made on the 14th of July 2007

**

* * *

**

John Milton:

"_The mind is its own place, and in itself, can make heaven of Hell, and a hell of Heaven."_

* * *

Have you ever felt like you've just woken up from a bad dream, or wished that when you go to sleep that everything will be better tomorrow? 

Even though I didn't ask for it I had a feeling that this kind of wish was forced up on me, it's not easy to explain but the last thing I could remember was that I was floating in a white space, I was cold and faintly I was hearing a voice calling out to me...

* * *

_"Oni-chan!"_

"Oni-chan!"

A soft thud was hear able and Shinn felt something soft hit his face before feeling a tight grip around his shoulder, he opened his eyes and slowly sat up as he removed the pillow from his face, he starred at it confused and disorientated before looking up to the person standing at the edge of his bed, she was still calling out his name and his eyes widened...

"Mayu?"

"Oni-chan, I've been trying to get you up for 15 minutes now! We're going to be late for school!"

'_School?'_

For a moment there was only silence, Shinn stared at his younger sister for a while until she waved her hand in front of his face, he blinked and stared at her again

"Are you feeling alright, Oni-chan?"

"Ah, gomen... I just had a bad dream I guess..."

Mayu leaned back again and looked at him strangely

"About what?"

Shinn blinked again and scratched the back of his head as he tried to stop making eye contact with Mayu

"I... I don't remember... but it was very sad..."

"You'll feel better when you've eaten something, but you have to hurry... you have 15 minutes before school starts... mom says that it looks very bad if you come late on your first day"

"First day?"

Mayu frowned, crossed her arms and pouted her lips

"You really have a hard time waking up don't you... today is your first day at Nishinomiya Kita High School, Aah gomen Oni-chan I have to run now, or I'll be late..."

Shinn frowned as he looked around, for some reason his memory was a little fuzzy, specially his short term memory, his room seemed simple and casual... single bed in the corner of the small squared room with a small nightstand next to it, desk against the opposite wall with a bookshelf above it... at the head of his bed was his window and in the wall opposite to the window were two build in closets with next to them his door, Shinn saw his sister run out of his room and sighed as he slowly got out of bed, he stretched his as he looked at the small alarm clock next to his bed and a nervous look made its way on his face

"Shikusho!"

* * *

Shinn was running down the streets, piece of toast in his mouth, his bag still half open and his school uniform still looked sloppy from the little time he had to put it on, he cursed to himself as he sped up again and ran down the long streets toward his new school, he looked around as he ran as he didn't recognize much of his surroundings but some feeling was telling him that this was the way to his school, apparently the town they had moved to a week ago had a lot of hills and mountains in the surrounding area, it wasn't too far from the ocean and because of the levitations the road he was running on went up and down, long rocky walls surrounded the road and the blossom trees on top of it made it quite a beautiful scene as the wind passed through them, taking along every piece of pink flowered leaf with it, Shinn looked upwards as they passed him and continued running passed the corner but what he didn't see was that there was someone in his way and soon both of them crashed on the ground on top of each other, Shinn blinked he looked at the person below him and soon a word muttered out of his mouth without him even realising it... 

"Athrun..."

This person looked at his confused and soon Shinn realised that he was still sitting on top of him, he quickly got of him and apologized before wondering to himself why he knew the youth's name... it was a question that remained unanswered...

"...Watch where you're going next time..."

"Gomen!"

Athrun looked at him strangely and noticed the uniform that Shinn was wearing... blue vest... white shirt... red tie and dark brown pants... it was the same uniform he was wearing... only sloppier... Athrun looked at the stranger with a bit of disgust as he wondered who he was...

"I haven't seen you before... What's your name... and how do you know mine?"

Shinn looked up at him strangely and answered

**"I just wanted to ask you the same thing..."**

Athrun quirked one of his brows up as a bell rang further in the distance

"Ah! I'm going to be late! Gomen!"

Shinn pushed him aside as he took off towards the school building that was very close by them probably less than 2 minutes of walking however with Shinn's running speed it took him less than one, Athrun sighed as he starred at the strange youth, still confused about his reaction

He wasn't sure if he was ever going to see him again but as he sighed again as he noticed something lying on the ground... he bent down and picked it up, it was a book...

Athrun turned it around and looked at the cover, an expression of disgust and dislike came over his face as he read the title...

'_Gundam Seed...'_

Athrun frowned as he flipped through the book and sighed again as he put it in his own backpack

'_Nothing more but a kids __book...'_

* * *

Shinn had made it inside just in time, he quickly took off his shoes and looked around, everyone had already gone to their classrooms and there was no one around to tell him where he should go... he put his shoes in his still open bag and took the time to go to the rest room to fix his uniform... 

He sighed as he closed the crane and dried his hands off on the towel machine, he carefully took his time to neaten up his shirt, button up his jacket and eventually walked out of the restroom, he took his time to look around a bit in hope of finding the principal's office or at least the teacher room... however the more he walked the more he found out that he was in fact lost...

He found himself leaning against the window frame and looked outside at other classes doing their PE exercises, he remained silent and thought for a little while and as he regained his composure to start walking again he suddenly heard someone behind him

"Ah! Are you trying to skip class!?"

Shinn froze for a second and didn't even dared to turn around, he then frightfully looked over his shoulder when he saw some weird guy pointing at him from the other side of the hallway, his expression was basically that of fury and if Shinn didn't know better then it would seem that the guy was indeed on fire... he wasn't alone though, while the white haired student was acting furiously as in a not to mess with kind of attitude there was another standing next to him, his expression? Well it was shame... he leaned his head against his hand and sighed loudly... unlike the white haired guy this person was blonde and had a brown tan... a very strange combination...

"Calm down, Yzak..."

"Ah! How am I able to calm down when students like him waste away their school life and with that plunge our reputation!?"

The two started to bicker against each other... or should I say that one of them started to bicker as the other remained calm... bad thing was, they forgot about Shinn for the moment and poor Shinn was heavily confused about their behaviour... not only that, their loud bickering didn't only attract Shinn's attention... within seconds the classrooms at his side opened up and students started to look around to corner to see what was going on, Shinn freaked out when a door next to him slid open and backed away against the window, holding his backpack against his chest to protect himself from this new foe... the students however enjoyed the scenery... they didn't dare leave the classroom however and because of this many heads peeped from the sides... people crawling on the ground to have a sneak peek, several other merely sighed and commented on how Yzak was at it again... Shinn merely looked at them strangely and switched from the doors to the bickering duo, that was until the people at the class turned their attention to him...

"Ooy, you! Yes you!"

"Ah... nani?"

"Busted weren't you... hardly anyone can get past Yzak..."

"Yzak?"

Shinn switched from the student lying on the ground in front of him to the white haired loud mouth and then back to the student

"I would get away if I were you... I heard that the last guy who got caught by the student council for skipping class got kicked from school..."

"Kicked from school... no way... I heard that Yzak personally made sure that they never got into another school again... and with personally I mean very personally..."

"Never mess with Yzak... heck he would wait you up after school with his baseball bat"

"After school... the guy can figure out where you live... remember that he's in the student council!"

"Scary..."

"I heard that he went to someone's house and trashed his dad's car..."

"Is it even safe to be out here?"

With that Shinn's kind of neutral scared expression went to utter terror and as the students kept on talking to each other they didn't notice that he was slowly taking side steps away from Yzak, Dreaka and the students at the door and eventually he sped away in a puff of smoke...

"I'm going back inside, move aside please..."

"I hope he doesn't show up at my house..."

"Move please!"

"I was caught by Yzak once..."

"EEH!"

"I still have the scars to prove it..."

"Ooy what are you guys doing peeping outside, get back in class you fools!"

"Hai sensei!"

with that everyone slowly made their way back inside, however having students pile up on top of each other takes a little while to get rid of and during this process Yzak noticed that Shinn was sneaking away and when he went of in a puff of smoke he quickly yelled at him before taking off at high speed, a gust of wind pushing away the pilled up students who yelled out and fell inside the class room, the door then closed again...

"Ooy! I wasn't finished with you get back here!"

* * *

Shinn was now running through the hallways, his bag never leaving clinked in his hands as a kind of shield as he tried to reason with Yzak who was still after him, however all he got in return were yells about him being a criminal and not deserving his position as student at North High... Shinn tried to shake him off and eventually lost Yzak, however he was too much in his panic mode to notice to he kept running, tears made their way down his face as he didn't notice someone in his way, further on in the hallway a door opened and someone walked out, Shinn only caught a glance of brown and then rammed into the person, Shinn made a 180 and landed flat on his face, the brown haired youth landed on his back and a valuable object soared through the sky before landing on the ground within minutes Athrun was kneeling next to his friend... 

"Kira! Are you alright?!"

Kira slowly sat up and rubbed his head as he nodded and then looked at the object lying on the ground

"Ah! My camcorder!"

Kira picked the item up and looked at it... there was a crack going from the bottom to the side and the lens was broken...

"It's broken..."

Athrun looked at the crack in the lens and saw Kira's sad expression, his attention then turned back to Shinn, who was still lying on the ground...

"Do you know what you just did?!"

Athrun looked at the youth on for a while and then recognised the hair colour and backpack, it was then that he noticed where he had seen him before

"You're that guy from this morning, ooy are you alright!"

Athrun grapped Shinn's shoulders and pulled him up, he got scared when he saw Shinn's expression though, a bloody nose... half open eyes that had tears in their corners, a huge red mark on his nose and he was muttering something about someone trying to kill him, Athrun couldn't make much sense of it and tried to keep the youth conscious, that was until a familiar dark and eerie voice was heard from behind Shinn and within seconds his eyes widened and his grip around his backpack tightened once more, you could say that the situation was that bad that even his hair started to float up several inches

"Finally found you..."

what happened next was still kind of a haze to Shinn, next thing he knew he was (probably) dragged into the student council room, a white plaster covered his nose... a rolled up piece of toilet paper was put in one of his nostrils to stop his nose from bleeding and he was sitting on a chair...

the student council room wasn't anything special, it was about half the size of the normal classrooms, the desks inside the room were rounded around the walls in a U kind of shape with an opening to the board and right now Shinn was sitting on a chair in front of 'them' tied up with a rope around his waist, arms and the back of the chair...by 'them' he meant the student council... he didn't know these people though... one was a pink haired girl with a golden clip in her hair who looked at him kindly... he however had a feeling that she could be quite evil if she wanted to... another was a blonde haired girl who was now bickering with Yzak... another was a guy with blonde hair and orange glasses who was busy behind a laptop... and a brown short haired girl who was kind of supporting the blonde against Yzak... also sitting in the room were Athrun and a brown haired student who was holding his broken camcorder, Shinn gulped as he looked at the thing... it looked damn expensive and his budget wasn't very high either... he looked forward again when he heard someone talking to him...

"You're in for some real trouble... skipping class... running away from the student council... breaking school property..."

"Demo... this is all just a misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding huh... then tell me... what about that broken camera is misunderstood... you were caught red handed... and we have witnesses who saw you lying on the ground... and who saw you running away form me!"

"They probably just said yes so you wouldn't bash their heads in..."

Yzak quickly turned to the short brunette

"Urusai!"

"Demo!"

"Yzak?"

Yzak turned his attention back at the pink haired girl who was looking at him seriously...

"One of the jobs of the student council is to listen t what students have to say..."

"Lacus... this guy was caught red handed, there is nothing for him to say!"

"Shinn Asuka isn't it..."

Everyone turned their attention towards the blonde with the orange glasses, everyone except for Lacus... The blonde looked over his laptop and starred at Shinn for a moment

"Birthday... September 1... Blood type O, just moved Nishinomiya and started attending Nishinomiya Kita High School from April 14th..."

"How do you know that kind of information?!"

"...Miriallia, what date is it today?"

"Eeh? You have a computer, why don't you check it yourself!"

The blonde kept on starring at the brunette who carried the name of Miriallia, who pouted her lips as she looked at her watch...

"It's the 14th of April... Ah that means you're the new guy!"

Shinn looked at her annoyed

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for... the last 30 minutes!"

"Then what were you doing wandering about!"

Shinn pouted his lips as he answered, he looked away as he did

"I was lost..."

"Say again?"

Shinn's expression went from ashamed to annoyed and quickly he yelled out

"I WAS LOST!"

"Sheesh, you didn't have to yell..."

Shinn turned his face away from Yzak as he whispered to himself

"I'm gonna kill that guy..."

"Ano?"

Once again the attention in the room turned to the other side, Kira tried to get their attention and still held the feeble camera in his hands and his eyes were watery... as if someone just killed his puppy dog...

"Aah! Is that the Samsung we just gave you a month ago?!"

Kira slightly nodded and Miriallia turned her angered gaze up on Shinn with an added death glare...

"You!"

Shinn twitched as he tried to move, the ropes made it hard to get away, they were tied pretty well...

"Ah! It was an accident! If Yzak wasn't chasing me this sort of thing would never have happened!"

"Urusai, you were being suspicious!"

As they kept on bickering, Lacus silent got up from her seat and walked over to Kira, she carefully took the camera from his hands and looked at it, Kira still had his hands up and was looking at her sad and desperate as if she was still capable of fixing it...

"Kira, I'll get you another camera..."

"HAAA?!"

The rest of the room went silent as only a few gasped out at Lacus's reaction

"Lacus, we can't afford another one... those things are damn expensive..."

"We're not the one who will pay for it..."

Lacus glanced at Shinn who looked at her confused and then knew what she was planning, he immediately started shook on his chair and shouted out

"If you think that I can afford such a thing you're very wrong!"

"Shinn, I don't expect you to pay for it right away... Sai?"

"Yes, Lacus?"

"Could you tell Shinn how this school works with after school clubs?"

"Yes certainly, everyone in this school has to be in an after school club... it is stated in the school rules..."

"Now Shinn, I'm sure you haven't picked out anything just yet... but I think it would be best if you joined Athrun and Kira and the Film Club..."

"Ha? But I know nothing about those sorts of things!"

"Isn't needed, I'm sure they have tons of other things to do for you as repayment for the camera..."

It was then that Athrun protested

"Demo, Lacus! The film club isn't looking for new members!"

And it was then that he received the Lacus-Death-Glare... and he went silent in no time...

"Athrun I understand your concern... would you rather have me not replace the camera?"

"...Athrun..."

Athrun turned his gaze down to Kira who was now clinging to his pants with puppy eyes, he sighed and turned his attention back to Lacus

"Very well then..."

"Shinn? For everything you do for the Video Club you'll receive a small amount of payment... with that money you'll be able to pay back the camera..."

Shinn pouted his lips again as he didn't even dared to ask this question... however before he even noticed it just slipped his mouth...

"How much do I have to pay them?"

"Ooh not much, just 153750 Yen..."

With that there was a short silence and then a scream erupted that was hear able all over the school grounds...


	2. Chapter 2

**Gundam Seed Destiny: The Melancholy of Shinn Asuka**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own **

Yay chapter two! Sorry I was out of the count with my new Harry Potter book and all, enjoy this new chapter O

* * *

I wouldn't necessarily say that I wasn't glad with yesterday's decision, instead I thought it was kind of well... kind and friendly... I had just moved to Nishinomiya several days ago and I still felt kind of out of place, if I would put it that way... I hardly remembered how we came to move here in the first place... 

My parents were mad at me for my behaviour at school the other day, mom send me to bed early but both also laughed it off, they expected something like this to happen if you ask me, my mother later came upstairs and told me that she was glad that I made friends at my new school and told me to thank Lacus Clyne for allowing me to pay the camera off in bits rather than having to pay the full price in one go... it still stunned me that mother called those people my friends, I hardly knew them at all... forgot half of their names however one name still lingered in my thoughts, Athrun... I wasn't sure why, but the name seemed important to me and somehow a cloud of mystery seemed to surround it... I hardly knew him apart from running into him at school and being yelled at and before I even realised it I was in the same after school club he was in... not only that he was the person in charge of handing out film assignments... and not that I cared much about, but I was sure he would let me pay the price for ruining Kira-kun's camera...

"Oohayo, my name is Shinn Asuka... yoroshiku onegai shimasu..."

Shinn bowed in front of his new class, it was early morning of the second day at his new school and finally he was introduced to his new class, he looked and smiled slightly still feeling a bit uneasy about everything, his new class was full of students that he had never seen before, maybe several glances of when he came to school this morning but nothing more

"Ara... didn't he break Kira-san's camera yesterday?"

"Was that him?"

Shinn frowned a little at all the whispering that was going on, that was until a dark pink haired girl told them to stop it, she looked up at Shinn after telling the other girls to shut up and smiled slightly, Shinn didn't know what to think of this and was guided to his seat by the teacher, it wasn't anywhere near the dark pink haired girl, instead he was seated near a long haired blonde who seemed to busy with his book than with anyone else of his class... Shinn sighed as he got his own books out and class finally started...

* * *

"Ooy... Shinn..." 

Shinn looked up and blinked a little surprised to find Athrun standing next to him, it was lunch break and Shinn was just having a go with a small pack of milk, the straw was still in his mouth when he looked up at a annoyed looking Athrun, Shinn put his pack down on the table, ignoring several squealing girls and with annoyed expression he asked...

"What do you want...?"

"I forgot to tell you that I'll pick you up after class..."

"I can walk home by myself dumbass..."

"Not to walk you home... I suppose you forgot about our little agreement..."

Shinn of course hadn't forgotten about it... but finally figured out that Athrun was obviously here to make sure he wasn't going to bail out on his club's activities...

"I'll pick you up and then we'll head to the classroom, I figured that you wouldn't be able to find your way... not even if I were to give you instructions..."

"My memory isn't that bad!"

"It wasn't your memory I was worried about... I thought you couldn't read..."

Steam was now coming out of Shinn's ears as Athrun walked out of the room, several girls looking around the corner as they saw their 'prince' walking away... this was also a mystery to him, Athrun seemed like the most popular guy in the school... however Shinn never understood why everyone 'loved' him so much... he continued sucking through the straw of his milk pack, the small carton box was empty in minutes however Shinn didn't notice that someone was now standing at his side... he glanced up seeing a nervous blonde rubbing her hands as she stuttered to him...

"Ano... I... I... Wanted to ask..."

Shinn looked at her pink purple eyes which expressed nervousness and before she continued to talk she looked over her shoulder towards a small group of girls in the corner of the class room, they nodded towards her and several even made symbols with their mouths, they weren't speaking but it was as if they were trying to get her to talk to him... Shinn of course was never a fan of people using others... he simply found their behaviour disgusting...

"I wanted to... ask... are you... eehm... good friend with... Athrun-san?"

Shinn hardly heard what she said since she was speaking so quietly, he looked her in the eyes and she looked at him surprised, the annoyed expression never left his face

"I've only just met him... but I wouldn't say he's a good friend of mine... why?"

"W... Well you see... W-... I was... wondering... if... you... had like a ... phone number... or anything..."

Shinn glanced at the group of girls standing behind her, they were covering their mouths in hope that Shinn would say something, he frowned at them... who did they think they were... using this girl for their own gain... and beside that who did this girl think she was, being used by a group like that...

"Sorry... I don't have anyway of contacting him, even so I wouldn't give it to some girls who use others to get what they want..."

The girls in the back glared at him furious, some even yelled at him asking who he thought he was and others, well they sort of ripped their magazines in two or whatever it was they were holding...

"You disgust me... and you are no hair better than they are... accepting that kind of behaviour towards yourself..."

Shinn wanted to say more but stopped when the girl standing before him burst into tears and ran out of the classroom

"You filth, you made a girl cry!"

"Not only that you made Stellar cry out of all people!"

Several girls followed her out the classroom, others stayed behind and glared at him, one tried to lecture him about what he had just done but she walked back to her seat quickly when Shinn told her to shut up...

"That didn't go so well didn't it..."

"Shut up..."

Shinn looked at the long haired blonde sitting next to him, he had finally looked up from his book and stared at Shinn for a little while, his eyes looked cold and Shinn wondered what eh was thinking off, eventually he grunted at him and turned back to his book, Shinn's shoulders were tense as he thought that his new neighbour was thinking something bad about him but eventually shook it off and ignored as class continued

* * *

Eventually class was dismissed, the girls were chattering loudly as were the boys as they left the classroom, Stellar left silently and glanced at Shinn before being pushed out of the classroom by her so called friends, who were telling her to carry their bags, Shinn frowned at her for putting up with their orders, they threatened her more like their dog than like an actual friend, eventually Shinn left the room, glancing from left to right as he walked out of the room, he spotted Athrun further down the hall together with Kira, once Kira spotted him he pulled Athrun's along by his arm and smiled at Shinn, Shinn didn't smile back though and for a moment a sense of sadness pierced his heart, he didn't know why of course, there was no reason for him to be sad but looking at the two made him feel kind of like having nothing in the world 

"Konnichiwa Shinn-kun"

Shinn nodded slightly and looked at the two, Athrun was staring at him seriously and Kira's expression turned more to worry as he nudged Shinn a little

"Are you alright, Shinn-kun? Did something happen?"

Shinn blinked and smiled slightly at Kira before responding

"I'm alright, just had a rough day that's all, you know how chaotic first days can be..."

Kira smiled again and the three of them made their way to the little film club office...

* * *

"When we moved to this new room we had to pack all our older tapes we made during school festivals, they're not only from us but from older members as well... but they kind of hustled up when we moved them here..." 

Athrun opened a old, dusty wooden door that led to a small room, the small squared room had planks on each side and was just big enough for about three people to stand in, the planks were covered with dust and cobwebs, so was the ceiling and the floor, it just looked old and dirty and Shinn, who was looking over Athrun's shoulder already had an expression of disgust on his face, because he knew what he had coming

"This is going to be our new storage room, but as you can see it's a little dirty"

Athrun looked over his shoulder at Shinn with an evil grin on his face, Shinn back away a few steps and looked at him with a weird expression that clearly said 'you're not going to let me do this are you?!'

Athrun chuckled softly as he turned around and placed his arms on his hips

"You're not going to do it?"

Taking a defensive stance Shinn opened his big mouth with anger as he pointed towards the room behind Athrun

"No way am I cleaning that dust hole!"

One arm raised up and played with a flock of hair that Athrun had hanging on the side of his face

"Then shall I tell Lacuss you're not willing to join in on our club activities?"

Shinn wanted to say something in return and opened his mouth several more times without making any sound at all, then he lowered his finger and looked at the ground

"I... I have..."

Athrun finished his line

"No choice at all..."

A gloomy vibe entered Shinn's area as he remained there for a little while and Athrun laughed slightly, moments later Athrun brought him a bucket with warm water, a bottle of liquid cleaning soap, a mop, several cleaning napkins made of cotton, a white mouth mask, hair coverer and an apron, he looked at Shinn strangely, Shinn hadn't moved yet since he last saw him and was still starring at the ground in his gloomy area, he tried to say something but Shinn cut him off

"Just... let me mentally prepare myself..."

Athrun sighed as he turned to the exit and said to Shinn before leaving

"Me and Kira will be moving boxes full of old tapes this way, if you need anything just ask either one of us..."

* * *

"I'm going to strangle that guy! With this mop!" 

Shinn was scrubbing the floor on his knees with one of the napkins in his hand, the sun was already setting and he was exhausted, his breaths were short an fast from all the work he had done, the planks were clean and even shinned, the cobwebs removed, the dust gathered up and removed with the napkins in the bucket with water and cleaning liquid, he had refilled it about 7 times already and a newly filled bucket was standing next to him, a little bit of foam on the top and smoke was rising from it indicating that the water was still hot, he was glad that he was almost done now, when he started this he was seriously thinking that he would never be able to finish it in time to get home for diner, the many spiders scared him and the cobwebs were disgusting, but he got the job done, Shinn leaned back from the floor and sat there for a little while, he inhaled and exhaled deeply and long before rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand, removing the formed sweat there and he looked before him, the floor was shinning clean now and as he looked up the only thing that was left to clean was the old square paper covered lamp that was hanging on a thin thread from the ceiling, a soft yellow light glowed down on him, showing him the many cobwebs that surrounded it and the dust covering the paper surrounding, together with a graveyard of old dead bugs that landed on top of it, Shinn grapped a still clean fabric napkin to gather the dust and dead bugs, he couldn't use the water that was still standing beside him, it would ruin the paper surrounding of the lamp, carefully he stood on his toes and reached for the light, he could barely reach it but well enough to get rid of the dust and bugs on top of it, he heard a sound next to him, it was probably Kira or Athrun bringing back another box with tapes, they hadn't checked on him while he was cleaning, they probably wouldn't care less about him, for a moment he felt a little like that girl Stellar, he was probably like a dog to them as she was to her 'friends', however Shinn didn't have a choice...

"Shinn?"

Shinn lost in thought continued whipping off most of the bugs, standing on his toes like a ballerina reaching out for the top, for a moment he was still looking at the ceiling and the next he saw something different, first darkness and then a beach, only for a short millisecond and he gasped as he lost balance, he closed his eyes as he hit the hard floor and something warm and hot sizzled over him, it hurt a lot...

Shinn still had his eyes closed as he heard the door bang open

"Shinn!"

He could recognise Athrun's voice and felt a firm hand grap his arm and pull him up to his feet, he wanted to open his eyes to see what was going on but Athrun yelled at him

"Don't open your eyes, baka... what a mess"

Shinn decide to take his advice and wondered if Athrun was talking about the small room, he must've fallen down somehow and must have made a huge mess of the storage room, Shinn felt like a failure at that moment, Athrun was probably angry at him for doing so stupid...

Shinn could feel Athrun guide him along the room and he was pushed down on one of the chairs, Athrun let go of his arm then, he could hear the door open again and heard a gasp together with some more ruffled sounds but he couldn't make out what was going on

"Shin-kun!"

"Kira, get me a bucket of cold water, a cloth and some bandages, hurry!"

Shinn could feel fast footsteps across the floor that soon faded away

"Shinn pull off you shirt"

"Eh?"

Before he could even respond he felt his shirt being pulled up together with the apron, he slightly felt uneasy wearing nothing but his pants

"Thank goodness..."

"Ath-"

"What were you thinking cleaning like that near hot water... you could've been burned Shinn!"

Shinn raised his eyebrows in surprise as Athrun yelled this at him, he could hear footsteps entering the club room again and could hear water, before he knew it a clod cloth was pressed against his eyes, he tried to complain but Athrun didn't stop, he rubbed his eyes and the rest of his face, eventually he stopped

"Okay, open your eyes now..."

Shinn slowly opened them, they still hurt a little but less than they did, in front of him he saw a concerned looking Athrun starring back at him from close by, Shinn was startled a little because of how close he was and blushed slightly as he leaned back

"How does it feel?"

Shinn was at lost of words first, but eventually forced himself to speak

"It hurts... a little now..."

Athrun sighed and looked over his shoulder at Kira who was holding a first aid kit in his hands

"I don't think we will need any bandages, it wasn't as bad as it looked..."

Kira smiled and nodded at Athrun, he then looked at Shinn

"I'm glad you're alright... you gave me quite a scare when I came back"

Kira turned his gaze towards to small room and looked at it with worry

"I'll clean the rest up, I don't mind doing it... Athrun, could you take Shinn home?"

Athrun nodded at him as he gave Shinn the towel Kira brought them

* * *

They both walked slowly over the abandoned streets, the orange light of the setting sun changing the scenery and making everything look different I colour, green was bright as ever and everything else just blended in, here and there a car passed them by but none of them said anything, Athrun had his hands tugged in his pocket, his backpack on his back and he was looking up to the sky and only looked down every now and then to find out what direction they had to follow, Shinn, who was stuck wearing Kira's gym clothes in the end, which consisted out of a red fabric jacket with white lines over his shoulders down his arms, the ends of the sleeves were white and so was the zipper line and the bottom edge, looked straight ahead of himself, his face still a little red from the hot water that had connected itself to his skin and he simply felt ... well he didn't really know what to feel... a part of him was telling himself that this was alright another was telling him that they only did this out of pity and he didn't know what to believe, Athrun surely sounded concerned earlier but had also threatened him as a dog before that... how was he supposed to know Athrun's intentions if they were so hard to read... 

"We're there"

Shinn looked up seeing a familiar house in the distance, he stopped walking for a moment and looked down at his feet, not knowing what to say

"Aren't you going home?"

Shinn didn't answer and Athrun sighed slightly at his response

"Uuhm... thank you... today..."

Athrun looked at Shinn in surprise and Shinn finally looked up, his mouth pouted and his eyebrows frowned, it looked like he was having a hard time apologizing, when Athrun finally smiled back his expression changed to slightly surprised

"I should thank you..."

"For what?"

"For cleaning out that small cabinet room..."

"But you told me to do it... you would've reported me to Lacuss-san if I didn't"

Athrun smiled slightly

"I wouldn't have..."

Shinn looked even more surprised at this

"I'm sorry if I sounded harsh on you today... I'm just not used to making new friends..."

"I know what you mean..."

Athrun nodded and smiled at this

"I better get home then, I bet my mom will have tons of questions for me to answer... if you see Kira-kun, could you tell him I'll return his gym uniform washed and all?"

"I will... take care..."

"You too..."

With that Shinn started to walk and when he was nearly at the front door he could hear Athrun calling out his name, he turned around and saw Athrun running up to him at the front door...

"You... dropped this..."

Athrun pushed a small book into his hands and Shinn looked at it and saw the title Gundam Seed on the top, he didn't recognise the book as being his but when he opened the book and saw his name on the first page he figured that it was his

"You dropped this yesterday when you ran into me... I forgot about it every time..."

"Arigato Athrun..."

"No problem"

Athrun started to walk away from him

"I'll see you again tomorrow after school!"

"Uhn, bye bye!"

With that Shinn watched as Athrun turned and as he walked down the street Shinn couldn't help but think of his kindness, Shinn was glad of what happened today, it showed him that Athrun was indeed a friend and like him had trouble expressing himself towards other people, with that last thought Shinn pushed his own key in the keyhole and opened the door, looking one moe time towards the sky as he closed the door behind him


	3. Chapter 3

**Gundam Seed Destiny: The Melancholy of Shinn Asuka**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own **

Time for another update yay, I'm still listening to the 5 CM longer movie soundtrack, I find the music fitting to this story for some strange reason and I listen to the same 1:50 minute song non-stop : X crazy aren't I?

Bweeh, it took me a long time to finish this chapter, I wanted to put in another messed up scene at the end but I decided to put that in later, it is still to early for things like that : X

I've done some research at the everyday life of a scholar in Japan, I'm trying to keep this as real as it gets XD enjoy you might actually learn some interesting things

Just to get his over with

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback bla_

* * *

'Who ever stated that children need to go to school on Saturday should go to hell...' 

Shinn was leaning over his textbook writing down the sentences that the teacher was making on the blackboard, the scrapping sound of the chalk overwrote the sound of whispers through out the classroom, a sigh escaped here and there and the sound of hands being shook to get lose of the upcoming cramp of being overused slowly let time pass, passing at a slow rate that it seemed an eternity that he wrote however he was only on his second page and he guessed that he had about 2 more to go

The good thing was that it was Saturday, even if it was bad to be at school on a day like that it was also good because Saturday meant that they only had school in the morning and the rest of the afternoon off, well some people that was, Saturday was also the day that clubs did their usual exercises, Shinn would probably be off with Kira and Athrun to get the moving done so they could finally make use of their small clubroom and could finally do something, though Shinn still wasn't sure about what the film club would do, guessing from the tapes they did reports on every festival that took place at the school

Shinn sneezed and slightly rubbed his nose as he looked up at the blackboard again, he looked down at his notes and glanced towards the blonde sitting next to him, who just silently wrote down everything that was on the board without losing any concentration at all, Shinn frowned but quickly returned to his own paper before the blonde could glance back

Shinn still hardly knew any of his classmates, he knew that he hated Stellar for being so stupid and cowardly and that he was hated by most of the girls who enjoyed putting Stellar up with their work, other than Kira and Athrun Shinn didn't have any friends

The schoolbel rang as everyone put away their notebooks and writing equipment

"Rise..."

Everyone rose up from their seats

"... Bow"

And eventually bowed all at once towards their teacher

With that the teacher left the class room and Shinn glanced at the dark pink haired girl in the front, her uniform had a special ribbon that surrounded her arm, indicating that she was the class president, he tried to remember her name... Lunamaria it was, or at leased he thought... he wasn't too sure about the names of his classmates and her name was kind of strange to his opinion, but then again Luna wasn't any ordinary class president, she for starters was very strict when it came to performance and traditions (which is why she would even lead the farewell bow, something that normal bow leaders hardly do), he had heard rumours about her... but nothing more...

Shinn got up and walked to the back of the classroom where he got his belongings and made himself ready to head out to his club, the events of the previous day still lingering in his mind as he reminded himself to thank Kira for all the hard work of cleaning up after him, Athrun's concerned expression still remained in his thoughts and would pop up every now and then as he thought about thanking Kira

Shinn made his way to the door, ignoring the constant chattering around him and not noticing Lunamaria looking at him as he walked out, she stood up and reached out to him

"Asu-"

"Shinn-kun..."

"What do you want, I told you I could find the classroom on my own..."

"ka-kun..."

She was completely ignored and amazed as she watched the youth bicker a bit with Athrun Zala before leaving the classroom to continue their bickering in the hallway, she frowned when the sounds got louder and louder and with every voice that raised so did her annoyance for the two of them, it started with a frown and eventually she stormed out of the room and as she spun around the doorway she yelled

"Don't yell in the hallway you idiots! Take it outside!"

Athrun and Shinn looked at her strangely and Athrun coughed once, Shinn turned his attention back to the older teen

"Is that a way to talk to your seniors, Lunamaria"

"Luna... GRR you have no right to call me by my first name!"

Shinn exchanged looks between the two of them and as Lunamaria calmed down Shinn noticed something, she was still quite red, he first thought that it was because of her anger but then something in his mind was telling him that she had a crush on Athrun Zala, like most of the girls he might add, he didn't know why though and he couldn't understand any of it either

"Shinn-kun, will you do as asked?"

"Uhn..."

Shinn nodded and walked off, taking one last glance at Athrun and Lunamaria in the hallway before walking down to get his shoes, for a moment he could imagine them both standing in the hot fire that was their anguish for each other, most likely all hell would break lose and the world would probably end if the two of them would start fighting, Shinn quickened his pace and reminded himself not to think such weird things

* * *

The sunlight beamed with rays through the dusty glass of the bus windows, it had just turned 2 PM and the ride in the bus seemed forever, people walked through the doors that Shinn didn't even know and people left, and after an hour of just sitting in his seat glancing at the passing scenery of houses and trees, which had now turned into a scenery of the ocean, Shinn assumed he was nearing his destination, they had left Nishinomiya and were now ridding near the cliffs to what was a rich neighbourhood of business families, the Clyne family being one of them... 

"_What do you want, I told you I could find the classroom on my own..."_

"_I didn't come here to show you the way, I came here to give you this..."_

_Athrun gave him a small envelope with a pink flower in the top corner_

"_... A love letter?"_

"_No it's not a love letter stupid read it!"_

_Many__ girls from the same floor now watched as Shinn opened the letter, some of them even blushing at the thought of it being a love letter... dear God this was seriously changing the course of Athrun's reputation... he looked at them as he prayed that they wouldn't spread any rumours about this..._

"_Dear Shinn Asuka... I hereby invite you to my house to have some tea... on this beautiful Saturday afternoon, I would like to know your thoughts... Athrun-san will give you the address... I will meet you around 2:30 for tea, don't worry, it's nothing serious...__ Lacuss Clyne..."_

_Athrun sighed_

"_Do you have to read it out loud?"_

"_What does that mean... would like to know your thoughts!?"_

"_Don't think of it too much... okay this is how you get there..."_

_Athrun started explaining however soon noticed Shinn's dumb folded expression, he sighed again_

"_Maybe I should go with you..."_

"_NO! No way am I going to her with you!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_God knows what she will think, besides you're not invited!"_

"_What do you mean by that... I only li-"_

"_Don't yell in the hallway you idiots! Take it outside!"_

Shinn frowned as he thought of the instructions once again, taking them one by one in his mind and mentally checking if he had done everything the way it was supposed to be done...

"_Shinn-kun, will you do as asked?"_

Shinn wondered why Athrun had started calling him like this... normally he would just call him by his first name without anything after it...

"_Shinn-kun..."_

As long as Athrun wouldn't start calling him by his last name... he hated that...

The bus stopped and Shinn's head knocked against the glass for being careless as the bus stopped, he cursed to himself as he got up and grapped his belongings, with his schoolbag thrown over his shoulder he made his way out of the bus thanking the driver for taking him there and rubbing one hand on the side of his head where a small bump started to form

Shinn looked at the letter and then looked at the street in front of him, it was a long street near a cliff with on one side a rocky edge that went down a long way and an iron railing along the side of the cliff next to the road, several openings were in between going to stairs to head down to the water, Shinn was walking on the other side of the road, where there was a small curve to walk up on and that made their way to the houses which were planted along the curved side of the road, the area where was a little like a hill and there was a forest in the back, Shinn stared at it for a short while because it looked so beautiful but most of all expensive and because of that he quickly shook himself out of his day dream and continued walking while looking at the letter, Lacuss has indeed put an address on the back, the number was 23 and Shinn was currently at number 19, he was getting near and eventually he stopped and turned, a stone wall surrounded the house, high enough to block his view of what the house might look like, Shinn frowned as he walked up to the fence, a camera on top of the stone wall zoomed in on him as he looked at the telecom device implanted in the wall, the bars of the iron fence blocked his view a little and he didn't look through them because of that, he pressed the small red button in the lower right corner and a soft beep was heard through the device

It wasn't hard to tell that Shinn was kind of nervous, his finger was shaking as he pressed the button and he gulped when he heard the device make a soft buzz, Lacuss always seemed a very high class person, it wouldn't be surprising if she was even royalty and as much as he would want to look through the iron bars he would always say no to the temptation, this because he knew what would happen, he would be starring with amazement, probably feel too low class and run away, or stick his head through the bars and end up stuck between them, damn eh was always good at making things worse than they were, he better not make it any worse... he cursed his brain for making him think such strange things...

"_Hello?... can I help you with anything young man?..."_

The buzzing voice in the small mechanical box said and Shinn looked at it strangely before turning around and seeing the camera

"Eehm... Lacuss-san told me to come by..."

"Really..."

Then there was silence and Shinn feared the worst that was until after a minute or so a rumbling sound could be heard from the box

"_... hello?..."_

"Ah, yes?"

"_...Everything seems to be alright... come in..."_

With that the gates opened to the side revealing the large house standing within and Shinn gasped at the house before him, it was more of a western house, but he hadn't seen many of them before, the road went up the front where it circled around a big tree before connecting to the only road that ran up to the house, a set of stairs went up to the front door with pillars at the side.

The house was build mirror like, meaning that on each side the size was the same and it had the same amount of windows etc.

The windows were long and were worked off with a dark blue pants covering the frames, between each window stood a long white pillar made of stone, a kind of stone that looked quite expensive due to the sprinkles of black that it had in its print, the pillars went from the floor to the second floor where the connected with a horizontal stone bar that went around the house, various sculptures were carved into the stone, Shinn could make out flowers, trees and birds but also people.

The second floor had smaller windows in a lesser amount than the first floor and the attic had dark blue tiles with on each side a chapel build out with a window, the stones on the building were just like the pillars white with here and there a stripe of black

Shinn was amazed and had expected this and yet something had not expected the house before him, he had expected Lacuss Clyne to live in a large house probably the size of a small castle, yet he hadn't expected it to be as big and beautiful like this, she probably had butlers and maids and here he came wearing his sloppy school uniform which shirt wasn't even tucked in, he realised this as he walked up the steps and quickly tucked it in anyway, to at leased try to look formal

The doors opened before he could even knock and he was greeted by a woman, it was an elderly lady of African America heritage he guessed, her tanned skin, brown curly hair and a bit of a filled figure gave away that she was probably in her 40's maybe even 50's, it was when she started to speak that he recognised her voice from the telecom device at the gates

"Ms Clyne is expecting you, she is in the garden, I'll lead you the way..."

Shinn followed the woman, gazing around the large rooms they passed, they went from the hallway with a set of stairs in the middle in a T shape to a room at the side under the stairs, from there they walked through what seemed the living room, or a reading room, with tiled floors, a expensive looking Persian carpet, book cases and little furniture to a wall of windows that stretched from ceiling to floor, eventually he saw a pair of glass doors that stood open and the maid stopped walking

"She is expecting you in the garden..."

Shinn looked towards the door and right at that moment he felt very nervous, he kind of wished that Athrun had come along for this, it would make him a lot less nervous of meeting someone of such high class

Shinn stepped outside and closed his eyes as a fast wind passed him, when he opened them again he saw what the garden looked like, bushes with flowers stood along a stone path that went towards the forest in the back, he saw Lacuss sitting on a chair and she stood up when she saw him, her long hair waved in the wind and the golden clip in her hair glittered from the sun's rays that beamed up on it, she was wearing a simple white dress, from her chest to her feet with a light blue scarf functioning cloth around her shoulders, she smiled at him as he walked up to her still feeling un easy

"Asuka-kun, I'm glad you managed to make it"

Shinn hesitated but bowed in front of her something that made her look kind of confused

"Gomen, if I had known it would be like this..."

"No please, don't be... I invited you because you're my friend, I don't let my friends bow to me"

Shinn looked at her strangely

"Friend?"

"Uhn that you are... please sit down"

Shinn sat down on one of the two wooden chairs and looked at Lacuss a little amazed, she seemed so much like a princess, she was perfect... good looks, beautiful house and a good attitude, though he couldn't help but think of it as being glass, was she wearing a mask for the world or was this really the way she was...

Shinn was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear Lacuss's maid role up with a small trolley with tea cups with saucers, a tea pot and a small plate with various expensive looking cookies

"Do you want some tea?"

"Eh?"

"I said, do you want some tea?"

"Ah, sure..."

With that the two cups with saucers were set down on the table and the maid started to pour in tea from the teapot, after pouring ach cup full she put the pot down on the table together with the cookie plate and bowed at her master

"We will be fine Hanna, thank you..."

"Of course, if you need anything?"

"We will be fine..."

With that Hanna walked away from the two, taking the trolley with her

"What's wrong Asuka-kun, you look kind of nervous and you're very quiet..."

"It's just... I never expected any of this..."

"You never expected me to be rich and to live like a princess?"

"I would never expect anyone this rich to consider going to a public school either..."

"My parents wanted me to go to an expensive private school in the beginning, but I never liked them..."

"Why not, you would fit right in..."

"True, however I never wanted any of this..."

Shinn's eyes widened as he saw Lacuss's expression turn a little saddened, he wanted to ask more but before he could Lacuss looked up and him again, smiled warmly and asked him

"How is it going with you at school then?"

Shinn suspected that she wanted to change the subject and decided not to ask anymore questions about her heritage

"Alright... I guess"

"That is good to hear, Athrun-kun is treating you kindly?"

"Yes, sort of... he can be a real idiot sometimes though, giving me jobs to do that are really disgusting and annoying..."

"_You're not going to do it?"_

"Yet you did them anyway..."

"True..."

"But he isn't all that bad is he?"

"_How does it feel?"_

Shinn couldn't help but escape a slight blush, it wasn't much, but the though of Athrun's concerned face so close to his own still gave him the expression that Athrun was indeed very kind to him even if he treated him like a dog

"You two will become very good friends..."

"Eh..."

He looked up at Lacuss and saw her sip her tea as she looked at him with a warm smile, then he noticed what she was looking at and immediately looked down trying to hide his blush which had turned a bit redder now

What followed was a stream of silence as the two of them drank their tea, Shinn decided to dig in on the cookies but remained polite as he only picked one of them, Lacuss had none

Eventually as time passed Shinn was looking around him at the beautiful garden that surrounded him until Lacuss started to talk again

"Asuka-kun?"

"What is it, Lacuss-san?"

"Golden week is coming up soon, are you going anywhere with your family?"

"No not this year, Dad said that we have to take it easy with our expenses because moving here cost him quite a lot..."

"Would you like to join us on holiday then?"

"Eeh?"

"Athrun-kun, Kira-kun, myself and several friends are heading out to my family's summer house... you can come if you want to"

Shinn would love to join them, however it seemed rude to just join in on a holiday with people he hardly even knew... okay he knew three people who would be going but he had just met them three days ago...

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry... but I can't... it would make me feel of a hindrance to everyone else..."

"Why?"

"What if someone else said no... You can't just ask me without asking your friends first..."

"I see... alright then... I am sorry but you have to leave now..."

With that Lacuss rose from her seat, straightened her dress and looked at him kindly

"I understand, thank you for the tea and sorry for..."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Asuka-kun, if you change your mind, please tell me, okay?"

"Alright..."

With that the two of them walked inside the building towards the front door, following the same route that Hanna took with Shinn towards the garden, Shinn looked around once more still amazed by the reading room's beauty and then he noticed a picture frame on the table, two little girls with long pink hair were hugging a snowman, their cheeks red and warm as well as their smile, Shinn didn't pay much attention to the picture as he passed it with Lacuss and soon after he was walking towards the gate, waving at Lacuss Clyne one last time as the gate closed behind him...

* * *

By the time that Shinn's bus stopped in the centre of Nishinomiya the sun had started to set, Shinn was walking down the street on his way home, the streets were almost empty, people were probably eating now so there wasn't a lot going on... 

"True, however I never wanted any of this..."

Shinn's eyes turned to slits as he thought about Lacuss's sad expression as she said these words, there was something going on that she wasn't going to show to the rest of the world

Shinn kicked a can and continued walking when he heard something, something had just fallen on the ground and he could hear a yelp, he stopped walking and looked to his side into a small alleyway and up a long set of stairs to the second floor, his eyes widened as he saw Kira sitting on the ground rubbing his lower back

"Kira-kun?"

Kira looked up, amazed as well for seeing Shinn in a place like this, Shinn slowly walked up to him with concern and stood in the middle of the staircase

"Are you alright, Kira-kun?"

"Uhn... eh he he"

"What were you trying to do?"

Shinn glanced from Kira back to the door in front of him, the small window above it was open and Shinn could only think the worse

"Were you trying to break into somebody's house?!"

"No, no it's not like that!"

Shinn looked at Kira with anger in his eyes as Kira stood up quickly, almost pleading Shinn to believe him that that wasn't the truth

"I live here..."

"Eh?"

"I forgot my keys this morning and I was..."

"Trying to sneak in through that small window?..."

Kira could see that Shinn had a hard time believing what he was seeing

"Shinn-kun... you have to believe me... Look!"

With pleading eyes Kira pointed to the small name sign next to the door, which was a mere paper note behind some plastic, the name was handwritten with a pen probably, it was old and it said Yamato residence

Shinn walked up towards Kira and looked at the note, his anger left his face as soon as he read it

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

He bowed slightly and saw that Kira returned no hard feelings for his accusation

"It's alright..."

"Isn't there anyone home then? Have you tried to call your parents?"

"I live on my own, Shinn-kun..."

"On your own? But how?"

Shinn was confused and looked at Kira's innocent face, he tried to laugh it of and Shinn noticed that this was pretty hard for Kira to talk about it, he decided to change the topic

"So, you tried to crawl through the window?"

Shinn tried to picture Kira getting to the window... however one error remained as to how he got that high

"But, Kira-kun... you're too short..."

"I'm not short!"

Shinn stood up straight and imagined a invisible line between their heights, Kira was one year older than he was... and currently he was just a little shorter than Shinn was (Athrun is the tallest if you are wondering)

"But I think we can reach it if we work together..."

"You're willing to help me, Shinn-kun?"

"Of course... why not?"

Something sparkled in Kira's eyes as he looked at Shinn with admiration, Shinn tried to look away from it...

Eventually Shinn was standing on the small platform up the stairs in front of the door, his hands folded and Kira was standing in them with one foot, the other was on his shoulder as he tried to reach for the window

"You know... You're kind of like Athrun-kun if you're like this..."

"What?!"

Shinn almost lost his balance and Kira almost fell backwards, Kira leaned forward once again and clamped his hands against the wooden frame

"Don't make me fall!"

"I am NOT like that idiot!"

Kira sighed and continued crawling through the window, eventually a loud crashing sound was heard from the inside, the breaking of glass and several other crashes, Shinn looked at the door in panic thinking that something must have happened, Kira could be such an idiot sometimes

"Kira-kun?"

The door clicked and then opened, Kira was rubbing the back of his head and was smiling at him

"Are you alright, Kira-kun?"

"Totally"

Then a small trail of blood made its way down his forehead towards his nose and Shinn responded in a yelling way

"You're not!"

* * *

"How clumsy could you get, fall from the window... right on top of a small table that had a vase on top of it... you should be more careful, Kira-kun..." 

Shinn was dipping a small piece of wadding with de-infection against Kira's forehead, who winced in return

"Gomen, Shinn-kun..."

Shinn sighed and leaned back, both were sitting on the ground of what was Kira's house... it was more of a large room actually...

The door from which they came in was part of a long hallway, in the back of the hallway you had the kitchen (which was in the hallway) and a door heading to the bathroom and toilet, there was a slide door in the beginning of the hallway before the kitchen that lead into a small squared room with sliding doors to the right wall, on the left a empty wall and opposite from the entrance you had a several windows and a too small balcony, probably used for when you wanted to hang out your wet laundry or something... the room didn't hold many items, a small table was in the middle, several sitting pillows around it and a small television in the left corner near the window, Kira probably had the things he owned in the closets behind the sliding doors against the right wall...

"Thank you, Shinn-kun..."

"It's alright, it wasn't much... Kira-kun? I'm going to have to go now, it's getting late and my parents might get worried..."

"Alright, I'll let you out..."

As Shinn walked down the metallic stairs towards the street he looked over his shoulder at Kira, who now had a huge white plaster pasted on his forehead where he had the small cut

"Ah, Shinn-kun?"

"What is it?"

"How would you like to come with us during Golden Week, to Lacuss-san's summer house?"

Shinn looked at Kira amazed for asking him that, he smiled warmly and responded

"I'll think about it, alright?"

With that he continued walking and a warm feeling spread through his body for the entire trip home, he thought about his experiences today and how it had certainly changed his view on the two people and how he found out that he had another friend, Lacuss Clyne the princess with a mask of glass, showing and yet hiding her kindness towards everyone around her...

Tomorrow would be Sunday, which meant that he would have no school, instead he would have homework... for some slight reason he felt excited about school again, he realised that he had people to go to and people to be kind towards and maybe he would come along for Golden week, he wasn't sure about that yet but he would definitely consider it, but he should ask permission form his parents first...

Speaking of parents, they were worried of course, Shinn had left without calling them or anything and his mother looked at him happily as he walked towards his house, she hugged him and asked he where he had been and he simply answered, with friends...


	4. Chapter 4

**Gundam Seed Destiny: The Melancholy of Shinn Asuka**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

**Next chapter time, hooray!**

It amazes me that still many people think that this is just a Seed and Seed Destiny high school fanfiction, I would just want to tell those people to look deeper into some parts because there is more than meets the eye... this chapter is probably one that will prove that something fishy is going on...

Enjoy this new chapter, I needed some time to rethink about my plot, but I figured it out for now

Note: Jan jan is the Japanese sound effect for TADA!

* * *

"But Okasan!" 

"I'm sorry Mayu but I don't have any time come with you..."

Mayu pouted her lips in response and stamped out of the kitchen, her arms stretched at her side and her eye brows frowned, Shinn ignored her constant wining and continued with his breakfast, his chopsticks making turns in his nattō, his younger sister returned to the kitchen once more and took place across him, she looked at him and her gaze followed towards his hands, her expression became disgusted

"Eeeuwh... Onii-chan, don't be so disgusting..."

"Urusai..."

Shinn ignored her and continued stirring, not noticing that his mother had looked over her shoulder to see what her son was doing

"Shinn, stop playing and eat your breakfast!"

"Hai hai..."

Shinn then focussed on his raw egg, adding Soy sauce and then continued stirring the mixture with his chopsticks...

"Okasan, Onii-chan is doing it again!"

"You're supposed to do it like this!"

Shinn then poured the mixture over his rice, giving his sister another annoying expression, his younger sister making a disgusted expression in return, Shinn's mother said nothing, she was busy with the dishes

"Mayu, why don't you ask Shinn to take you later this afternoon...?"

"Eh?"

"Aah, Do I have to... I'd rather go with you..."

"Shinn, take your sister to the beach..."

"Ah... hai..."

He looked at his mother confused and realised that he eventually had to do what she said...

Before I even realised it I was burdened with something yet again... it wasn't that I hated my younger sister or that I hated going to the beach, in fact I had never been there before, I only saw it from the bus window when I went to Lacuss-san... I felt burdened with everything because everything seemed to be put on my shoulders, so far I didn't go anywhere on my own, nor did I actually make decisions of what I did and what I wanted... first I was forced to join the Film Club at school, then I was invited to Lacuss-san and now I had to go to the beach with my younger sister... I wanted to do other things and my mind wasn't set at whatever was going on at the moment, I thought back of my first day at this new place and thought of my first meeting with Athrun... even if Athrun added a formal line to my name I didn't return the same honour he gave me... Athrun was still a complete mystery to me... once I knew him I found out he was completely something else and right now I was thinking about the possibilities he had... I guessed that he has more secrets that he didn't tell me... because of that I didn't return his honours... but it wasn't that that I was thinking about... it was his name... the first time I ever saw him in my life his name lingered in my mind as a memory long since pass... yet I didn't know him... or at leased that's how I remembered it...

"Okasan?"

Shinn's mother turned around and looked at him

"Did we ever... uuhm... did we ever come here before?"

"What do you mean, Shinn?"

"I mean... did we ever go here on holiday before or anything like that?"

"No... Why do you ask?"

"No reason..."

* * *

"Onii-chan, hurry up!" 

The two of them had walked out towards the large cliffs that surrounded Nishinomiya's ocean's side, Mayu was already running ahead, her long skirt wrapping itself around her legs as she did, the wind blew through her hair, she stopped running for a moment, her skirt began to hang loosely again from her hips on which she placed her hands, she was already standing near the stone stairs that lead down to the ocean below and she looked at her brother annoyed and angry

"Don't be so hasted Mayu, the ocean's not going anywhere..."

Shinn frowned and sighed when his younger sister just turned around and ran down the stairs, she ignored him and he couldn't blame, he wasn't being all excited to see what was down there in the first place, he had stuff to do... homework mostly

Eventually his thoughts changed when he got down from the long stone stairs and his eyes opened in amazement at the view in front of him, the white sand made its way between his toes after he took off his shoes and he walked forward taking careful steps, he looked at his sister who was waving at him ahead and who then ran into the cold water, lifting her skirt as the salt water touched her feet, she yelped and ran back, not noticing that the waves washed the water ashore again and that it would just touch her feet as she ran away, eventually she laughed and continued playing this game, running away from the water as it got closer

Shinn starred at her for a moment and then took a glance to his sides, the beach was empty, no one was here there were no boats visible further in the distance and only the sounds of sea eagles filled his ears from a long distance, when he looked to his other side he saw someone whom he saw before several days earlier, the girl was wearing a simple yellow dress, her feet and legs bare even with this temperature, she wore a jacket and a fisher's hat, in one hand she was carrying a bucket and with the other she bowed down to grap shells with, Shinn could see a photo camera hanging around her neck, the girl looked up and finally realised his presence, Shinn waved at her and at first she looked at him strangely, Shinn tilted his head thinking about her response when she suddenly ran up to him and flung herself at him, Shinn looked at her in awe as he fell back in the sand, he tried to kick her off but before he could she was already back on her feet, her hands clapped together and an excited expression on her face

"Shinn-kun! I didn't realise it was you!"

Shinn groaned as he slowly stood up, whipping the sand of his shirt

"Before charging at people, please consider introducing yourself first..."

"Ara? Did Shinn-kun forget about me then?"

Shinn looked at her annoyed

"I don't even know you..."

"You do know me! You saw me Thursday! Don't tell me you forgot about me already!"

the girl started blaring out more sentences about Shinn being a worthless friend and several other things that might not be appropriate for younger children to hear, Shinn however had turned away from her and was now standing with his back turned towards her, she didn't respond to this as she kept on blaring and eventually started making hands signs, it ended with her being out of breath, Shinn continued to stare at his younger sister who started to look for shells on the beach until the girl behind him started to yell out loud

"Student Council!"

Shinn flinched as he could feel his ears hurting and as he turned around to face her she yelled again from the top of her lungs

"Student Council!"

Shinn did what he thought of would be best at the moment, he ducked forward and tried to place his hand on her mouth in hope that she would stop yelling but instead of covering her mouth he only got her bucket pressed in his face, he stumbled backwards and tried to yell at her for doing this

"My name is Miriallia Haw! I am a member of the Nishinomiya Kita High School's Student Council!"

Shinn looked at her surprised and eventually realised who she was, she was the silent girl on the student council that day when he was captured by Yzak, he mentally cursed that guy's existence every time he heard of the name... during that time he only thought of Miriallia as a silent girl, but this was nearing the complete opposite... he was still deep in thought and didn't realise that Miriallia had raised her camera to meet his face it was when he heard a click that he snapped back to reality

"Eh?"

Miriallia was looking at the picture she just made on a small screen on the back of the camera, her lips pouted and ignoring Shinn's strange expression of shock

"Look, your expression is so cute when you're like this..."

She mumbled as she raised the camera to show Shinn his picture, Shinn pushed the thing out of his face

"Don't go by and make pictures of people you don't even know!"

"Why?"

"Because it is rude!"

Miriallia ignored him and picked up her bucket from the ground, she turned it up side down in her hands, the shells falling out on a small heap in the sand below her, she raised her cam again and continued snapping pictures from several angles

"If you don't make pictures from things you don't know... you might never remember them..."

Shinn looked at her strangely and noticed the sad expression on her face, he tried to apologize but before he could Miriallia took another picture of him he gasped and looked at her in awe once again as she grinned at his expression

"Jan jan! Another picture of Shinn-kun!"

She hugged the camera as she turned around to see him, she smiled as she continued to talk

"I make pictures of all kinds of things, because people overlook the beauty in them!"

"Demo, where do I fit in this...?"

"Nowhere, you just looked cute"

She snickered as she looked over her shoulder with an evil expression on her face, Shinn backed away in fear...

"Onii-chan!"

Shinn looked up again at his sister who was now running towards him, when he turned back to continue talking to Miriallia she was gone, just like that she had grabbed her yellow bucket and was gone, the only thing remaining were her footprints in the sand, Shinn wondered where she had gone to

"Onii-chan... I think a storm is coming up... look"

"Storm?"

Shinn looked up towards, at first not believing what his sister had said to him because a moment ago everything was still clear beside a few clouds, as he looked up he could see darkness spreading from the ocean due to the sun being blocked by the clouds, everything had started to tan a little greyish and the clouds looked aggressive, he could even hear the sounds of thunder coming from them, his younger sister held onto him as she looked at the waves which started to wave in longer and more frequent, the wind started to pick up

"Mayu lets go home, that's the best option..."

It was then that they started their way home, running down the streets hand in hand, hoping to outrun the coming rain, however they didn't come home dry, when they were almost home it started to rain, not just small drops but it felt as if a large bucket was being turned upside down and both children were soaked when they arrived home

* * *

"I'm glad you two are home... I was getting worried..." 

Shinn and Mayu were both out of breath when they stepped into the small hallway, they were soaked completely

"It was so scary, one moment it was still sunny outside and the next it just turned dark!"

Mayu launched herself at her mother and who hugged the scared girl in return reassuring hr that it would be alright, Shinn walked past them to the living room, his father was sitting on the couch watching the news on TV, there was a storm warning being broadcasted, Shinn looked at the message for a while as his mother and sister walked into the room as well

"We will be alright right? Otousan?"

Shinn's father turned towards him and gave him a reassuring smile

"Don't worry, we will be fine"

With that he turned back to his newspaper, eventually he stopped again and turned to his son with an angry expression on his face

"Shinn-kun, do you mind changing clothes... you're making the entire house wet..."

Shinn looked down and realised the trail of water coming from his soaked clothes, he nodded

"Uhn, sorry..."

He turned around and made his way to the stairs when suddenly Mayu pushed him out of the way against the wall as she ran upstairs

"I get first dips on the shower!"

"Eh! Not fair!"

Mayu turned around and looked down the stairs at her older brother, pushing one of her lower eyelids down she stuck out her tongue at him before running towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her

* * *

Shinn sighed as he walked back into his room, a towel rubbing his ruffled hair as he dropped himself onto his chair, he was wearing his pyjama's now, which were merely a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt, he continued rubbing his hair as he thought but flinched when he heard a loud crack of thunder outside 

Shinn stood up, dropping the towel over the side of the chair and walked to the window, he opened the curtains and looked outside, he could see nothing except for several flashes and drops against his window, the loud clattering side from outside that the rain made were calming his mind but something was amiss

_'This isn't a normal storm...'_

He thought, he was certain his wasn't a normal storm, the horizon stretched out pretty far from the beach and even when they were there he didn't see anything heading their way, let alone that morning there was no news about a storm approaching them... there was something strange going on...

He was lost in thought once again and he leaned forward, his forehead pressing again the cold glass and his breaths leaving a mist spot on the window every time he breathed out, why was this bothering him so much...

Then suddenly he looked up towards the outside, he saw something move in the distance, in the darkness outside... Shinn pressed his hands against the glass and continued watching when he saw a bright purple light stream pass by, he gasped in fear as he backed away from the window wondering what it was, he looked over at his side at the small Gundam Seed book on his desk, there was something emitting from the book, a certain feeling was being brought of it and into him... he was sure of it and as he watched closely he could see a black aura coming from the book, but before he could look at it enough the make certain that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him a large explosion rang through his room, Shinn was being blown back against the floor and eventually against the closet walls, he looked up seeing that the wall, where his window once was, was now missing, it was now a large wrecking hole and the rain continued to clatter down, he looked up seeing that a piece of his roof was missing as well

Shinn sat up, clutching for his left arm which had been cut by the glass, he also had several other cuts across his face and his shirt was shred, he looked at the gaping space in fear as he realised something

'Mayu!'

He quickly got up ignoring the blood from his cuts and the pain that they were emitting to him and ran towards the door, it was blown out due to the impact and lay against the wall in the hallway, he quickly ran towards his sister's room, side passing all the rubble, he wrenched open the door as he yelled out her name once again but found her room empty, panic filled his mind as he then ran downstairs, stumbling as he tried to run down and he fell down instead, hitting the wall with his back, he grunted in pain but still found energy to keep going, for the sake of his family, for their safety!

"Otousan! Okasan! Mayu!"

He called out their names repeatedly, not only with his voice but also with his mind, he had no idea what was going on and what was happening, but most importantly where was everyone!

He wrenched open door after door but found everything empty and eventually he stood still in the living room, the only thing broken in the room was the window, the glass lying scattered over the couch and table, the television was turned on, grey white snow covered the screen and a buzzing sound came of the small speakers

He looked around with an empty gaze, blood dripping from his cheek onto the ground together with drops from the other wounds he carried, where were they... where had they gone to...

He stepped forward only to stop when a voice started to come through the speakers of the television, the visuals didn't change, this voice however made the hairs on his neck stand up straight, the receive was awful but he could make out what was being said

"...D... it!... hy am I... am I los... to someone li... u?!"

it was basically being yelled through the receiver and as Shinn's eyes widened as the message was being played he never stopped looking at the black and white powder screen, that was until another explosion rang through the area, Shinn ducked down as he could feel wind, he opened his eyes slightly and the wind was gone, what was left were remains of a place he once called his home, several walls remained together with the television, table and couch which was shredded open by the glass, the feathery content now flying around, landing on the ground heavily due to the constant rain, there was a bright light now shinning at Shinn who covered his face with his arms as a strong gust of wind soared towards him once again, eventually he looked through his arms and gasped at the thing standing in front of him, it was a giant robot of sort... it wasn't extremely visible because of the darkness, only the outlines of the armour pieces were visible through the light and the lights inside the robot shinned through the rain

"W... What is this..."

Shinn stumbled backwards and fell back on the ground, the sound of cracking glass rang through his ears and he crawled backwards, ignoring the glass around him that cut deeper into his grasping hands that tried to pull him to safety, he was scared, not knowing what it was that was standing in front of him, he didn't want to die... not like this...

He tried to think about the situation, his heartbeat ringing through his ears and his hands dug into his hair digging their nails further into his skull as he closed his eyes, he repeated a simple line over and over again in desperation as tears ran down his face

"This can't be real... this can't be real... this can't be real... this can't be real... this can't be real... this can't be real... this can't be real... this can't be real..."

He continued shouting as he heard the robot in front of him move, he heard a soft buzzing sound that slowly became louder and louder and he feared about the thing that might happen to him now and eventually he screamed as the sound grew louder and then there was silence

Shinn opened his eyes and gasped at the sight in front of him, he was sitting in his class, behind a desk and everyone was starring at him strangely...


End file.
